Cubas
|gender = Male |birthplace = Typhon |birth = September 2, Age 777 |death = n/a |birth power level = |max power level = |pronouns = 己 (おら) |height = 5'6" |weight = 127.6 lbs. |hair = Black |eye = Grey-black |rank = Super Elite |organizations = Mrovian Elite Vanguard (Age 777) |food = Kiwis, shumai, Mrovian beetroot |vehicle = Mrovian transport |hobbies = Training |family = Cuber (fusee) Ledas (fusee) Lascon (half-grandfather) Dogom (half-father) Layeeck (half-father) Aubere (half-mother) Cyleria (half-mother) Artachoc (half-father-in-law) Ocra (half-mother-in-law) Kailon (half-brother) Chaiva (half-mate) Chari (half-daughter) Olivien (half-son) Nir (half-son) Baochoi (half-son) Lauto (half-ki brother) The Benefactor (half-ki brother) }} Cubas (キューバス, Kyūbasu) is the of Cuber and Ledas in Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance. He is introduced in the chapter "Splicer No Splicing". Overview 'Appearance' Being a fusion, Cubas has a mixture of Cuber's and Ledas' physical features. Cubas is neither as young as Ledas nor as old as Cuber. He looks to be about as old as Vegeta was when he was first introduced. Cubas' hair is short, like Cuber's, but contains the spiky features that Ledas' has. As for the clothes, Cubas wears Ledas' earth clothes, with Cuber's Saiyan armor over it, including Cuber's boots and gloves. The only difference is that Cubas wears Ledas' left arm guard (given to him by Guva) in place of Cuber's. 'Personality' Cubas emotes the various traits of both of his fusees. On the one hand, he can be quite serious and prone to one-liners, showing off Cuber's side, but on the other, he can be more childish and vindictive, showing his Ledas' side. He is not arrogant, however, and does not play around with Yuki, aside from briefly torturing her. History ''Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance Near the end of chapter 5, after both of the Saiyans had been beaten severely by the half-Arcosian, Cuber used a Mrovian fusion device that he had acquired in one of Typhon's facilities to fuse with Ledas with the hope that doing so would allow them to defeat Fifth Form Super Saiyan 2 Yuki. When the empress approached the ball of blue light that had formed at the site of their merging bodies, she was punched away by the fusion. This was the first real damage she had ever sustained in Fifth Form Super Saiyan 2. Then, the Saiyan fusion, although he was weakened somewhat from the damage both fusees had sustained already, went Super Saiyan 2 and told Yuki that she was done. In chapter 6, Cubas and Yuki began their fight, though with the former not being used to his body, he took unnecessary damage. When he first hit her, he knocked her unconscious, indicating that the fusion was far stronger than Yuki, despite his semi-wounded state. During their intense fight thereafter, Cubas quickly broke Yuki's right arm, although she retaliated with a that pierced his shoulder. Eventually, the two began a beam struggle, in which Cubas put forth a good deal of his effort, while Yuki gave it her all. Hitting her with a slew of Homing Stun Beams, the fusion forced the Arcosian to give up on the beam struggle and attempt to dodge. That was a hopeless idea. She was hit by his finger beam, which damaged her quite a lot and left her in a bloody crater nearly a mile away. Although Cubas charged up a Kyorra Cyclone to finish her off, the half-Saiyan was able to briefly stun him with an unexpected , giving her a few seconds to escape and shoot a into the core of Typhon. Cubas showed up seconds later, attacking her mercilessly with a Punishing Storm of Blows. Then, he charged up a massive orange energy beam, known as At World's End. Yet it was at that moment he noticed the massive crater leading to the planet's core, and flew down after the beaten empress to ask her what had happened. Gleefully, she told him that the planet would soon explode, prompting Cubas to fire the beam wave at her. At World's End grew massively in size at it hit Yuki, overtaking her in a brilliant explosion. When the dust settled, there was no sign of her, so Cubas assumed he had vaporized her. Mere seconds later, the planet exploded, thrusting the Saiyan out to space, where he was found soon after by Chaiva and returned to Glaysia. In chapter 7, Joijyhov defused Cubas on Glaysia after the fusion had been fully healed. Transformations Being a Saiyan, Cubas was gifted with various transformations. In ''Cold Vengeance, Cubas bypassed several transformations (Great Ape, Super Saiyan 1, and the additional branches of Super Saiyan 1 for example) which he could have used if he had wanted to, but ultimately chose not to. This does not mean that Cubas lacked the capability to use any of those transformations. It simply means that he was never seen using those transformations because he didn't need to. Below, only the transformations that Cubas was seen using will be documented. ' ' This is the form that Cubas used in Cold Vengeance during his fight with Yuki. He bypassed Super Saiyan 1 because that would have only made him about equal in power with Yuki. In Super Saiyan 2 however, the weakened Cubas would be comfortably stronger than his foe. So he used Super Saiyan 2. Cuber fought the entire battle against Yuki in this form, eventually culminating in his beheading of her. After the battle, Cubas powered down and never used this form again. Cubas was able to use Super Saiyan 2 because Ledas, one of his fusees, had already unlocked the form on his own. So Cubas was inherently familiar with Super Saiyan 2. ' ' Super Saiyan 3 is a "what if" transformation for Cubas, since he never used it in Cold Vengeance. It was never revealed in that story if he had received a large enough power boost to use Super Saiyan 3 like Gotenks had in Dragon Ball Z. Since neither Cuber or Ledas had unlocked Super Saiyan 3 by the point of creating Cubas, they would not have had familiarity with it, like they had with Super Saiyan 2. It is highly possible that from a power standpoint, Cubas could have used Super Saiyan 3, but coupling the facts that neither of his fusees had used it before and that Super Saiyan 2 was easily strong enough to stop Yuki, there was little point to try it out. Still, this form is considered a "what if" form because Cubas' ability to use it has never been confirmed by Hyper Zergling or KidVegeta. It is exclusive to the video game, ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' DLC. Techniques |-|Techniques= Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Offensive Moves *At World's End * * * * * * * *Playful Galick *Kyorra Cyclone *Punishing Storm of Blows *Homing Stun Beams *Explosive Shine |-|Forms and Transformations= 'Forms and Transformations' Being a Saiyan, Cubas has the ability to use multiple transformations. Though he can transform into all of the below forms, he has only ever been shown going Super Saiyan 2 on screen. ' Form' As a Saiyan with a tail, Cubas possesses the ability to transform into a Great Ape. Both of his fusees were able to control this form, so he would remain aware if he ever used it. ' ' As both of his fusees are able to perform this transformation, so too could Cubas. ' ' As both of his fusees are able to perform this transformation, so too could Cubas. He used this form to fight Fifth Form Super Saiyan 2 Yuki, dominating and eventually besting her even in a semi-weary state. ' ' Cubas is never shown to use this form, but it was entirely possible that, due to the massive power boost of fusion in general, had he trained in Super Saiyan 2 for even a short period of time, he would have surely unlocked this form. This form is available in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Trivia *Cubas is by far the most powerful fusion to ever form from the Mrovian Fusion Device. *Cubas has a perfect fighting record. *Cubas' power is equivalent to the the sum of Ledas' and Cuber's power levels multiplied by three. Unlike and , Cubas' Super Saiyan transformations multiply his power level as if he was not a fusion. *Cubas is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. He is playable in his Super Saiyan 2 form as well as a "what if" Super Saiyan 3 form. Category:Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Super Saiyans Category:Main Character(s) Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Fighters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Son Category:Transformation Users